Grow Up and Get On
by AbsurdRebecca394
Summary: After ten years of very little contact, Stella Knight and Frank London have to learn to work in each others company again. This set of short stories follows them before and throughout series 6, dealing with spy work, relationships and the threat of KORPS being ever present.
1. The Prologue

A/N: So to start off, this is my first Fanfiction! I'm sorry anyone's out of character or the story doesn't work too well. This first chapter is set when KORPS is first destroyed. Hope you enjoy it and please leave a review ~ Becca :]

Disclaimer!: I own none of these characters or anything else recognisable in this fanfic, I'm only writing about them!

* * *

**Prologue**

KORPS was finished. The building had gone up in flames and the Mastermind was destroyed. Frank London was awarded for his bravery in the situation, but that still didn't stop him from feeling terrible and blaming himself for the death of his team. Stella had suggested the 'break up'. The clean up after destroying KORPS HQ and dealing with losing the whole team on the mission was defiantly too much for both of them; physically and emotionally. "It would be better," Stella had said, "if we just kept our distance… you know, until we've recovered from this whole thing... I'm sorry, but I think it'd be for the best..." Frank agreed - It was an agreement, nobody dumped anyone despite what Stella sometimes told people - and they went their separate ways. He continued as a ground agent, as well as undergoing counselling sessions since he was still extremely hard on himself for losing his team. Stella worked at MI9 HQ, organising the missions from base. They requested that they didn't work together anymore but hated it nonetheless.

A couple of days after he and Stella had split, Frank began having terrible nightmares. The same dream; the moments before the explosion that destroyed KORPS. Reliving those moments every night just made him blame himself even more for what happened. It was hard without Stella, but he planned to get through it, whatever way he could. KORPS was done. Or at least that's what he, and the rest of MI9, believed.

As the years past Stella became slightly hurt that Frank hadn't tried to get in contact with her again. The reason she thought it would be a good idea for them to break up was because she knew it would be difficult for him. Also that she wouldn't be able to cope with the emotional scars left from the ordeal. She gave him space, but still hoped that one day they'd get back together. But after ten years that day never came, so Stella, like Frank moved on from the past. The pair put their jobs first and became some of MI9's best agents. As much as they tried to put the past behind them, it was only a matter of time before they'd be dealing with old enemies...


	2. The Reunion

A/N: I think this chapter is quite long, but please R&R so I know whether to continue with the story or not! ~ Becca :] x

* * *

**Chapter One - An Odd Reunion and a Successful Recruitment**

Stella Knight sighed as she walked through the halls of MI9 HQ. With her dark hair tied up high, wearing her best black pencil skirt & matching jacket and her favourite heels on; she was ready for business. She'd been Chief Agent for just a week but was already exhausted. There were missions to approve, agents to find, world threats to arrest. This week, she had to help recruit the new MI High team. The team Frank London worked with. She let out a louder sigh. They'd have to talk and work together again. Almost ten years of very little contact and it all came down to the annoying, yet extremely successful, MI High project.

Lost in thought, Stella missed a step at the bottom of the hall way and went over her ankle. The heel of her shoe broke off and she fell flat on her butt. She groaned in embarrassment, _'Oh bugger! These were my favourite pair too...'_ She thought. Lifting herself off the floor, heel-less heel in hand, she hobbled to her office.

At the same time, at a far side of MI9 Head Quarters, Frank was making his way to Stella's office too. He was proud, in a strange way that she managed to get such a high position as Chief Agent. With his hair slightly slicked back and wearing his infamous zebra print shirt, Frank continued to walk down the hall.

Arriving outside Stella's office, Frank fixed his suit and smoothed his hair down a bit. It was a habit he had, something he'd always done before visiting or talking to her; he thought after almost a decade it would've stopped. He knocked on the door a couple of times, waiting for a response, but when there was none he opened it. The office was quite small and basic, with a computer, a desk and a couple of chairs. Seeing as nobody was around he sat on the more comfortable looking chair behind the desk, even though he'd be done for if Stella caught him. He eyed up the strange trinkets she had on her desk, wondering if she'd acquired them over the years or if the just came with the room. After waiting five minutes, Frank decided to have a look through the single drawer in the desk. Sure, he'd probably get caught on camera, but he was easily bored, not a great habit for a government agent to pick up. The drawer wasn't as organised as he'd thought it would be. It was filled with a range of things from stationary and important looking documents, to a phone charger and a small pink hair brush. Frank laughed to himself. For someone who acted as serious as Stella, her favourite colour was still bubble gum pink, something he was sworn to secrecy about by said woman. After some rummaging around, Frank found something that genuinely surprised him. Near the bottom of the messy drawer was a rather well kept photo from around 12 years previously. It was a photo of him and Stella a couple of months after they'd started dating. Frank was pretty sure he had the exact same photograph, he just couldn't remember where he'd seen it last. They looked so young and happy and careless. _'The good old days...'_ He thought.

Just then there was a sound of footsteps from outside the office. Frank stuffed the photo back down to the bottom of the drawer and tried to make it look similar to how it had been when he found it. Fixing his hair and suit again, Frank quickly sat down on one of the other chairs, pulling his phone out to 'play a game'. The handle on the office door turned, and in walked Stella, with shoeless feet.

*5 minutes earlier*

As Stella continued through the halls of MI9 she came across groups of people from Junior Agents and Senior Officials. A couple of them gave her strange looks for her lack of footwear, others asked her what happened to her shoe, and some people completely ignored her bare feet and asked her to sign various documents or stopped to talk about recent missions. This began to frustrate her as she had planned to arrive at her office before Frank with enough time to change her shoes and maybe make herself look more presentable. Finally coming to the last corridor before her office, she headed towards the door and turned the handle. What she expected was her quiet, tidy office; what she found was Frank London, playing Angry Birds and swinging around on a chair. She sure as hell wasn't trained for this…

"You're early," she stated, closing the office door.

"Actually I think you'll find I'm exactly on time," he said, putting his phone down for a second so he could tap his watch for emphasis. She walked forward, trying to look as professional as possible without her shoes, and sat down in her chair behind her desk.

"Yes, but you're usually la- Have you sat in my chair? It's warm..." She asked.

"Couldn't resist," he replied, his face glued to his phone again.

"You're a child Frank..."

"And _you're_ missing a shoe."

"I broke a heel, anyway you're wearing that god awful shirt," she retorted.

"You said you liked it when I bought it!" He exclaimed, feigning hurt.

"You also knew I was joking," She said, shuffling through papers.

"At least I was here on time..." He mumbled.

"I had business to deal with."

"Like what?" He asked

"Oh mind your own!" she replied, sticking her tongue out.

"Now who's being childish?" He said, smirking.

"Still you!" She said as sternly as possible, "Enough with the messing about, we've got things to deal with."

Frank finally looked up from his phone. In front of him Stella had laid out nine files in groups of three.

"Nine agents for you to choose from Frank," Stella began, "We've managed to find three technology whizzes, three experts in disguise and three highly skilled martial artists."

She typed on the keyboard of her computer, and then turned the monitor around to show Frank footage of the possible agents.

"Each one of them is an expert in their field," she continued, "some more so than others, but the final decision is yours. All of the necessary background checks have already been done, so they're good to go."

"Alrighty, let's get started," Frank said. He read each file then eliminated one person from each category. He then asked to watch more specific footage of the teens. After a good ten minutes of thought and discussion he decided on the final three.

"So that's Tom Tupper, Aneisha Jones and Daniel Morgan," Frank said.

"Excellent choice," said Stella, "We'll get in touch with them and their parents and begin training and relocation as soon as possible."

"And you've already got a school in mind for the new base?" Frank asked.

"Yes, all sorted, construction of the underground base has already taken place, it's nothing fancy, but it'll do," Stella finished.

"Well then," Frank started, getting out of his chair, "I guess I'll get going..."

"Oh," Stella said, sounding slightly disappointed, but quickly changing her tone, "yes, we'll have to have another meeting soon to talk about the new agents."

"Yeah, good idea..." He said, heading for the door.

"I'll see you soon Frank," she said, her voice slightly softer.

"It was good seeing you Stella," Frank replied with a smile. He opened the door and left, feeling much better than he did before the meeting. Little did he know, Stella felt exactly the same…


	3. An Apology From the Author

**An Apology and Explanation From the Author**

Okay, first off I have to say that I am so so so extremely sorry for the lack if updates on this fic. I tried to come up with ideas but I realised what I'd planned to write would take me forever to do. I have also had loads on lately with summer approaching, so my time has been limited. So with that in mind I've decided to make this a series of short Frank/Stella stories, that will jump around before and after series 6 and may come from different POV's. I hope that people will continue to read and give comments on this new story. Sorry again and thank you so much if you're still interested - Becca :) 3

Here's the sort of prologue to the next story! This part is set during series 6!

* * *

Stella had finished debriefing the team with a smile - a complete, genuine smile, the mission had gone exceptionally well, and she had to admit that she was proud. "Well done!" She said for the last time, before disappearing off the screen.  
The team looked around at one another.  
"Was that- was that a proper smile from Serious Stella?" asked Dan.  
"I think I'm in shock!" Aneisha replied dramatically causing Zoe to giggle.  
"She's not always been that serious you know, she even used to go out clubbing!" Frank said.  
"That's bullshi- I mean, you're kidding!" Dan said.  
"Where do spies even go clubbing?" Tom asked, looking up from his game.  
"What is clubbing?" Zoe said curiously.  
"It's when you go to a club, like a disco, you do some dancing, and most likely drinking. It's usually what 'young adults' do at the weekend", Aneisha explained.  
"That sounds great!" Zoe said with enthusiasm.  
"Yes well," Frank began, "The Government realised that they had a lot of young people in training and working for the Armed Forces, MI9, and the likes, and there were risks. Many of these young people went to average clubs, where if they became too drunk, or had spiked drinks, they could give out classified information. The government didn't want to ban trainees from going out all together, so they set up clubs specifically for them."  
"That's wicked," Dan interjected.  
"They're still running, so I imagine you lot will be allowed to go when you're old enough," Frank replied, "The clubs are normally packed with spies, soldiers, scientists, and any other young person who knows things the government don't want out to the public."  
"So did you go with Stella?," Aneisha asked with a smirk.  
"That's a story for another day," Frank quickly replied, "you lot are free to go, see you tomorrow!"  
They turned around and headed for the lift. Once inside Tom shouted back to Frank, "I'll take that as a 'yes' then!" before the doors shut on the laughing team.

* * *

So that was the sort of prologue for the next oneshot, if you haven't guessed it shall be set in a badass spy club! I really hope people are enjoying my writing so far, and feedback is always welcome! - Becca :D


	4. The Club

A/N: I'm super happy that people are still interested in these stories. I leave for America tomorrow, so I wanted to get this up before I left! This story is set during Frank and Stella's spy training, but before they're a couple, enjoy! - Becca x

* * *

**Chapter 3 - A Well Deserved Night Out & An Unexpected Date**

Friday to Sunday - the government created clubs were packed. The huge and well disguised Central London club was most popular with young spies. Large Bouncers watched the doors and only those on The List were allowed access. The most up to date protection was installed incase of attacks.

Stella Knight hadn't had a night off in months. She had high hopes of passing her training with flying colours, and so far was a favourite to become one of Britain's top spies, so she spent hours studying. After a particularly stressful examination, her class and flat mate, Molly, who was rather short with dirty blonde hair, had suggested a well deserved night out. Stella more than happily agreed.  
She was wearing her favourite dress, black of course, rather tight fitting with a high neckline and three-quarter-length lace sleeves. She let hair hair go natural and wavy, and applied a little makeup and dark red lipstick. Slipping on a pair of sleek black heels, she and Molly caught a cab to the club.

They spent five minutes queuing then one of the large bouncers checked them off of the list and allowed them inside. The entrance had a small cloak room before a very large dance area, and a bar right along the wall on the right. The dance floor was filled with people and the music was up loud. Lights flashed from every corner, and the DJ was on a small stage at the back of the club, surrounded by screens so all could see him. The bar had a blue strip of light along it, and numerous servers serving all sorts of drinks.  
The girls headed over to the bar first, squeezing in between some large guys who were probably special ops soldiers. They ordered their drinks and chatted about training before heading to the dance floor. Everywhere they looked they saw someone they knew or at least recognised, this was definitely the most popular club for MI9 Agents.  
After a good hour or so of dancing, Stella and Molly headed back to the bar for another round of drinks.  
"I've just got to go to the bathroom!" Molly yelled over the loud music.  
"Okay! I'll get you back here then!" Stella yelled back. The petit blonde left the bar for the lady's toilet, leaving Stella to her thoughts. Then, from behind her she heard, "Well hell-ooo Miss Knight! Don't see you out-and-about very often!"  
She spun around on her seat, becoming face to face with the owner of the annoying voice. "Go away Stark!" She said, rolling her eyes.  
"C'mon, you love it!" He said, winking at her.  
"I really don't, and I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me alone!" She replied. Stark had been following her around all year, trying to make advances and saying how he'd eventually have her; his very presence made her feel ill.  
"Now Stella, we _both_ know you don't mean that..." He said, becoming very close to her. He sat down at one of the bar stools, then put one of his hands on her knee; that was the last straw.  
"Stark get your bloody hands off me!" She yelled, pushing him away.  
"You little-!" He began, before another voice joined in;  
"Stark if you don't get away from her right now, you're for it!"  
Both Stella and Stark wheeled round to see Frank London, looking very smart in a shirt and blazer, with his hair slicked back, and his usually nerdy glasses gone. They barley recognised him, but he sure as hell looked angry.  
"My god! Is that you London! Well, Stella and I were just having a good old chat!" Stark stated.  
"Just eff off Stark..." Stella growled.  
"Sure, sure, I'll leave you with your _geek_..." He replied. Stark began to make his way back to the dance floor, muttering something, when Frank stuck a leg out and tripped him. When he got up, Frank said to him sternly, "If you ever pull a stunt like that on her again, you'll have me to answer too." With that, Stark scurried into the crowd.  
Stella watched, stunned. Did the slightly dorky guy, who liked building gadgets and was extremely unorganised just threaten someone on her behalf? Sure, they'd talked a bit, but she'd mainly got frustrated with him for being late for training or falling over things. The man in front of her now looked extremely cool and calm.  
Frank walked over and took the seat next to her. "Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah, sure, fine... You know I could've handled him perfectly well," she stated, becoming slightly embarrassed that someone had to come to her rescue.  
"Think of that as backup then," he replied with a smirk.  
"Anywaaay..." She began, trying to change the subject, "you're looking nice tonight, where are the glasses?"  
"Oh, y'know just trying out contacts and stuff... And thanks, you look- you look really nice tonight," he said, starting to mumble again.  
Then Molly came back over to the bar.  
"Sorry I took so long!" She said, "I saw my friend Sally!" Her eyes scanned over Stella, then Frank, before she yelled, "Bloody hell! Frank flippin' London is that you?!" She turned to Stella and shouted, "I'm going to talk to Jim from the IT Department, I'll see you later!" And with that the blonde made her way back through a crowd of dancers.  
This left the two alone again when Stella brought up training, a popular topic of conversation for young spies.  
And so the night went on, the pair talked and talked, ordering drinks and singing along to the music.  
"I think, Mr London," Stella began with a drunken giggle,"that yoooou, are trying to get me drunk!"  
"If I remember correctly it was you who ordered the drinks, I just paid!" He replied, "anyway, it's getting late, do you want me to walk you home?"  
She nodded and slipped off the bar stool.  
The night had become surprisingly cool and cloudy in the hours they were in the club. The MI9 apartment blocks weren't too far away but Stella was becoming cold with nothing but her dress on.  
"Here," Frank said, passing her his blazer, "I think it'll do you more good than me."  
She slipped the blazer on "Thanks," she said with a smile.  
They strolled along the streets when a drop of rain landed right on Franks head. Then the drops began to pour down, and before they knew it, they were in the middle of a full on shower. Frank grabbed Stella's hand and they ran for it. Through streets, round corners and across roads before arriving at the apartments. He let her hand go and they stood under a shelter, looking a complete mess. Stella's makeup had began to run down her face and they both had soaking hair and drenched clothes - they couldn't have cared less.  
Taking in one another's appearance, they broke down into fits of laughter.  
"You- your hair has been sl- slightly blown about," Stella said between giggles.  
Frank just laughed and replied, "You're not looking too great yourself!"  
The laughter died down and the cold began to settle in again.  
"Well, I best be going, and you should too! You'll catch a cold or something!" Stella said.  
"Yeah sure, I'll see you on Monday then," he replied with a smile, "bye."  
Frank turned around and began to walk back to his apartment, which wasn't too far away.  
"Wait Frank!" Stella shouted. She's just realised she was still wearing his blazer. He turned around as she run up to him. Stella slipped the blazer off.  
"Thanks," she said gratefully handing it back to him.  
"It's no problem," he replied.  
"No really," she began, standing on her tiptoes she planted a kiss on his cheek, "thanks - for this whole night really, and for telling Stark to back off," she finished, smiling.  
"Seriously, no problem," Frank said, slightly in shock.  
"Well, see you on Monday! I think I'm gonna have one hell of a head ache tomorrow!" She said turning back round and heading for the apartments.  
"Bye..." He muttered quietly, still not sure if what happened, actually happened. 'She was probably just drunk,' Frank thought sadly, 'A girl like that would never go out with me; not in a _million_ years...'

He couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

So, what did y'all think? :) Please keep the comments coming! I'll hopefully get some more writing done in the Three Weeks I'm away! Until next time - Becca! :) x


End file.
